


Battle Cry

by ihobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: China-line is adorable, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I tried to make a cute one-shot, Im sorry i wrote this before lucas and jungwoo were announced as trainees, Jisung is ncts baby, Mom Taeyong, Nct family, Platonic Relationships, Taeyong is a mom, War, character shot, did it work?, mom doyoung, nct - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihobi/pseuds/ihobi
Summary: " 'Charge!!!'A battle cry was suddenly heard signaling the start of the war. At the sound of the cry both sides immediately sprung into action. Numerous shouts can be heard from the warriors. "Or in other words two teams made up of NCT members end up in an ultimate battle with one another.





	Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> -i posted this on Tumblr and Wattpad so don't worry about copyright
> 
> -the relationships are strictly platonic
> 
> -im sorry i wrote this before jungwoo and lucas were introduced!

"Jhope" is dialogue.  
'Jhope' is internal monologue.  
(Jhope) is authors note/comment

(Members may be ooc. Location is the house in NCT Life in Paju. Loosely based on NCT 'Switch' MV.)

Third Person Pov:  
"Charge!!!" A battle cry was suddenly heard signaling the start of the war. At the sound of the cry both sides immediately sprung into action. Numerous shouts can be heard from the warriors.

In the center of it all two leaders approached each other. Ten from the south side and Taeyong from the north. Full of tension, their intense stare off could only be legendary for stories to come. 

Staring into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Liquid from the warriors soaking them to the core, while bodies continue to fall left and right from attacks.

Then, suddenly, one of the warriors miscalculated their aim and ended up shooting towards the face off. Alarmed, both leaped towards cover to not get hit. Thus signaling the official start of NCT's annual water war. 

Ten Pov:

Taking cover behind a tree, I observe the situation at hand. 

Mark and Haechan are nowhere in sight. Slightly alarmed, I put up my guard wondering who is going to be on the receiving end of those two little devils pranks. 

Last year those two manage to trick Taeil-hyung into their little trap by Mark pretending to be hurt then promptly soaking hyung with water once he got close enough and proceeded to signal Haechan to do his part which was to dump a bucket full of glitter on him. 

A classic prank. He still finds glitter in the oddest places to this day.

Looking around the clearing while still on alert I spot one of the most comical sights I have ever seen. China-line, the most fluffiest of people, in an 'intense' battle against each other. Renjun and Chenle vs Kun-hyung and Winwin. 

Continuing my observation I see Taeil-hyung, Hansol-hyung, and Jaehyun vs Johnny-hyung, Doyoung-hyung and Yuta-hyung in one of the most vicious battle with water balloons I have ever seen. Shivers run up my spine as I witness their intensity making me glad I'm not in it. 

"Ahhhh!!" Hearing a yell, my attention was brought to porch of the house where I spot Jaemin and Jeno attacking Mark and Haechan. Haechan must've been the one to scream once realizing that their hideout was blown. 

Pride came over me once I saw how my teammates Jaemin and Jeno managed to sneak up on Mark and Haechan thus starting chaos from the pranksters.

Looking around for a certain dangerous duo and not spotting them makes me get on high alert as they can be anywhere.

Hearing a rustling sound from the bushes in back of me, I immediately turn to face it while bringing my weapon up to protect myself. A second later the deadly duo appears. Taeyong-hyung and our maknae, Jisung. The latter looking paler than usual.

Jisung Pov:

Once Taeyong-hyung made it back to our side, I left my spot which was behind Jaehyun-hyung. Making my way over to my favorite hyung meant that I would have to go through the middle of the epic 3 on 3 water balloon battle so I tell the hyungs what I was trying to do. 

Seeing that they weren't listening I got up from my crouched position and did a gesture to the other team as to say 'What? You going to hit the maknae?'. 

They, meaning Yuta-hyung, Johnny-hyung and Doyoung-hyung, seized fire just as I thought because they don't want to face the wrath of Taeyong-hyung if I were to get hit. 

Thinking back on why the hyungs were so scared of Taeyong-hyung I started to laugh a little. 

*Flashback*

It was three years ago. That time it was Mark-hyungs team against Haechan-hyungs team. I was Haechan-hyungs team while Taeyong-hyung was on Mark-hyungs team.

At the time, I was trying to sneak past the battlefield so that I could get a good shot at Jeno-hyung. What I didn't expect was Hansol-hyung to tackle Johnny-hyung and for them to come crashing down on me.

If that wasn't already as bad as it is. Chenle-hyung and Renjun-hyung both just had to jump in the mess. So that made it 4 people who were on me and 2 of which were full grown adults! 

No one apparently felt that I was under them so it was a few minutes before everyone got up. I was only 11 at that time so I was still small. So imagine all that weight on top of someone who isn't even 100lbs yet!

Once they got up and saw that I was still on the ground they got a little scared thinking they might've broken one of my bones. Which at that time it sure felt like it! 

So it's me on the floor holding my arm while curled up in a little ball. Tears started to form in my eyes due to the pain making all the hyungs start to panic. They were never really good with tears in the first place.

It was not until I let out a small whimper that everybody else realized what was going on. Everyone had froze for a few seconds until the groups 'moms' started to rush over.

"Aigoo!! My baby! Are you okay!?! Who do I need to hurt!? Who hurt my baby Jisung!?" Taeyong all but shouted while pulling me onto his lap and cradled me like you would a baby. 

"What happened?! Who did this? Do you need to go to the hospital? Did anything crack? Who do I need to punish?" Doyoung asked while trying to pull my arm from where I was cradling it.

"H-h-h-hyung i-it h-h-hurts!!" I hiccuped. As soon as I said that Taeyong-hyung immediately looked at my arm and then back up to the offenders. 

"If I find out that my baby got hurt, I'm gonna add 3 hours to your dance practice for 5 days. Oh so help me lord if I ever cook for you guys in the next month." Taeyong-hyung had threatened all the while keeping me in his lap and comforting me.

*Flashback End*

I wasn't hurt that day except for a few minor bruises. After that day, everyone was careful around me especially the more bigger hyungs because they didn't want to go without Taeyong-hyungs cooking as it was everyone's favorite.

Coming up to Taeyong-hyung, I give him a little hug as a greeting. (Anyone else do that when they greet their friends?)  
Hyung then ruffled my hair and told me our plan. 

"Ten is going to be behind one of those trees across the yard. So what we do is we hide behind those bushes and move as carefully as possible to wherever he is then attack. Arasso?" Nodding along to the plan we quickly and stealthily moved towards the bushes.

Finding Ten-hyung quickly, we moved to the bushes right behind him. Crouching down I started to feel a ticklish feeling on my arm. Turning my head to see what it was I was hit instantly with fear. There. On my arm. Crawling. Was a huge spider. 

Freezing on the spot I try to signal hyung to save me. 

Taeyong Pov:

When we separated I immediately went for cover. Looking around I spot Jisungie heading my way. Taking this time to actually look at him I couldn't help but get all nostalgic at how fast he's growing. 

Soon he wouldn't need me that much anymore like he did all those years ago. It's a sad thought but he'll always be my baby.

Once he reached me we hugged and I then told him my plan to win this battle. 

"Ten is going to be behind one of those trees across the yard. So what we do is we hide behind those bushes and move as carefully as possible to wherever he is then attack. Arasso?" Seeing his nod we preceded to rush towards the bushes so there's no one that can spot us.

Getting to the bushes it was quite easy to spot Ten as he was wearing a bright orange jacket. I mean really if you're gonna hide in between trees at least wear something less noticeable. But as he is my enemy at the moment anything to help is best.

Crouching down just a few feet behind him I felt Jisungie freeze up. Looking towards him I see what got him to act like that was just a spider. Cracking a barely audible laugh I swat the thing away. I must've hit Jisung harder than I thought because not a second later he lost his balance and fell into the bush.

After making sure he was okay albeit looking a bit pale we both stood up knowing our cover was blown.

Third Person Pov:

As Taeyong and Jisung stood both holding their weapon. Ten had also brought up his own weapon. The offenders proceeded to dive into a tense standoff.

Suddenly before the duo could process what had happened, Ten had shot Jisung with his water gun. All the while Taeyong was too shocked to even move.

Jisung clutched where he was hit while pointing at the offending hyung. Then preceding to fall down to act the part of being shot.

"You!!" He had shouted. At the shout everyone had paused their own little mini battle to look at where the shout came from.

After all it wasn't everyday you hear the normally shy maknae shout. 

Taeyong by then had finally gotten out of his shock and stared at Ten like he just murdered his puppy.

Ten Pov:

Seeing the intense stare that Taeyong-hyung was giving after I shot Jisung I tried to negotiate.

"H-hyung let's talk this out, yeah?" I tried to question with a nervous laugh only to be met with a smirk.

"Oh we'll talk this out alright." He answered in a mischievous voice.

Getting nervous I tried looking around for any help from my teammates only to be met with sympathetic smiles. Obviously everyone was wondering was hyung was gonna do. 

While doing so Taeyong-hyung had tackled me to the ground. In the suddenness of the tackle I had dropped my water gun leaving me defenseless although I wouldn't be able to use it anyway since my arms were pinned to my sides by his knees.

Who knew hyungs legs were so strong?! I've tried to wiggle my way out but my attempts were futile since hyung wanted revenge for Jisung. I swear he thinks Jisung is his actually son, Jisungie returning the affection is no help to that either.

Then Taeyong-hyung threw his water gun on the floor next to us and looked me straight in the eye. He raised his arms up in a surrender motion but I knew he wasn't surrendering. I was proven right when he wiggled his fingers and gave me a smirk. With an evil glint to his eyes he moved his hands closer and closer to me. 

As his hands moved closer to my stomach I realized what he was trying to do. Once his hands were on my stomach he started his attack of tickling me knowing that I'm very much ticklish.

"AHHHH HYUNG!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA- stop I can't breathe! HAHAHA Taeil-hyung-HAHA-I'll never call-HAHA-you short again can you -HAHAHA-help me?! HAHA Johnny-hyung?!? Hahahahaha-Mark-ah come-HAHA- save me-HAHA-from this devil!!! Anyone?!" I tried asking but seeing no one coming to my aid I had to go through the torture. Traitors.

Seeing hyung not stopping anytime soon I finally relented.  
"HAHAHA! STOP HYUNG!!HAHAHA!! OKAY OKAY I GIVE!! HAHAHAHA-HYUNG!!! STOP!! I GIVE UP!! HAHAHA-I'm sorry I-HAHAHA-shot your-HAHAHA-  
precious Jisungie!! YOU WIN!! HAHAHA-NOW GET OFF OF ME-HAHAHAHA!!" Even as I pleaded hyung still didn't stop so I had to deal with the attack for about five minutes until hyung decided to give me mercy.

When he got up I stayed on the ground gasping for air while glaring at the onlookers. Pabos didn't even help me.

Getting up I looked to my team members while huffing. 

"And you guys couldn't have helped your leader because?" I asked.

"We like Taeyong-hyungs cooking." Was all they replied. Deciding that it was a reasonable answer we took our loss and decided to take a break.

Third Person Pov:

Soon enough everyone was laying on the grass all mixed together. China-line were all together sitting on back porch while talking about something in Chinese. Mark and Haechan were again arguing whether or not the reason they were caught was because of Haechans loudness or Marks poor choice of a hideout. Jeno, Jisung, Jaemin, Taeil, Yuta, Doyoung, and Taeyong were all on a picnic blanket eating a snack. The latter two of the bunch having an argument about some random thing while Jisung cuddled up to Taeyong. The last 4 of the group, Johnny, Hansol, Ten, and Jaehyun were just throwing a frisbee around occasionally earning a scolding from the oldest hyung about almost hitting everyone else.

Thus concluded NCT's annual water war. When two teams are against each other at the moment of it all but at the end of the day they are one group; a family. They are NCT.

**Author's Note:**

> ~hey everybody! How are you guys doing? Im busy studying for Ap Chem so i haven't started on the next chapter for The War yet. So I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot! I tried to make it a fluff-filled story but im farely new at this writing stuff so please bear with me! Anyways i hope everyone is doing wonderful! Love you guys and thank you for reading! Feel free to review and suggest any one-shots you might want and I'll write about it if i have inspiration! Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @ihobii (personal writing blog and updates) and @I-hobi-u-like-it (i make moodboards on this account)  
> -Lynn♡


End file.
